


I've Got You

by Ronique



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Bottom Reid, Butt Slapping, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dominant Homer Jackson, Dominant Jackson, Edging, Exposure, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pain, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Burn, Submissive Edmund Reid, Teasing, Top Jackson, Wall Sex, captain homer jackson, edmund reid - Freeform, homer jackson - Freeform, jackmund, submissive Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronique/pseuds/Ronique
Summary: Contains explicit sexual acts between Edmund Reid and Homer Jackson. Chapter by chapter descriptions. Expecting three chapters. Sex, angst, pain, snuggling, hurt, fluff, comfort.Chapter One: It's Reid's first time and he's bottoming an enthusiastic Jackson.***On hiatus.***





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Details after some sleep: It's Reid's first time and he's bottoming an enthusiastic Jackson. You'll jump in right in the middle of things! Special thank you to Otava for proofing!
> 
> Initial details: It's 0400 and I'm tired so I'm posting this. Most of it has been beta'd, but there is a significant chance in my haste to deploy I've missed spelling, grammar, and/or continuity issues. Please let me know if you see anything! Per usual, comments and constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> A note on research:  
> Wonder Jelly is real. It's what Vaseline was originally called. In 1870, inventor Robert Augustus Chesebrough opened a factory in Brooklyn, NY to distribute his petroleum jelly to a wider American audience. In 1872, he changed the name to "Vaseline," but c'mon.. "Wonder Jelly" is the bee's knees. So, I've kept it. By 1880, the stuff was all over the United States and in 1883 Queen Victoria bestowed Chesebrough with knighthood because she loved the stuff so much. I can't find exact dates for global expansion, but it stands to reason Jackson could have finagled his way into a few jars. That's your history lesson for today. Enjoy the fun below.

“Ohhh,” Reid moaned, his strained voice pitched higher than normal as he rolled his cheek onto the pillow. His prone body was pressed down and forward by Jackson's undulating thrust, forcing his cock to rub against the bed clothes. He closed his eyes. His features vacillated between slack as Jackson pulled out and contorted in pleasure when Jackson pushed in. With each slow thrust the doctor's cock struck a pleasure center deep within him and sent a wave of pure bliss throughout his body. 

It was an entirely new experience that left his mind fuzzy. What little cognitive function he retained focused solely on indulging his desire, without regard for propriety. He moaned, loud and breathless, every time Jackson’s body pushed into and against his. The heightened level of intimacy made him desperate for more contact. He reached behind his back with his right arm to grasp at Jackson.

Jackson seemed to understand. He ran his hands up Reid's sides and pressed his chest to Reid's back, grinding his hips against the inspector's buttocks as he kissed the back of his neck.

“Want me to stop, Edmund?” he whispered into Reid's ear. Leaving his chest against Reid's back, he drew his hips back until just the head of his cock remained inside Reid. “I'll stop if you're not sure, true to my word, if you're not comfortable.” 

“Oh, no! Please!” Reid panted. “Don't stop, Homer.”

Jackson stilled, taking the time to tease Reid with kisses along his neck and shoulder blades. Then he slipped his hand under the inspector and rather roughly pinching a nipple.

“Oh!” Reid cried out, his body jerking under the doctor's at the unexpected combination of pleasure and pain.

“Mmm,” Jackson hummed and flicked his tongue against Reid's neck.

Reid whimpered. He spread his legs wider, the muscles of his lower back flexing as he bent his knees and tried to press himself up against Jackson’s cock.

Jackson pulled his own hips back again, preventing any more of his cock from sliding into Reid.

“Must you tease me?” Reid whined, sagging, defeated, back to the mattress.

“Yes,” said Jackson as he followed Reid down, then thrust himself back inside the inspector. “I must.” 

“Yes,” Reid moaned, loudly. He buried his face in the pillow. He wanted nothing more than to move, to buck upon Jackson's body with wild abandon, chasing his completion until he was thrown into euphoria, but he realized Jackson would not let him reach that abyss so easily. And yet he could not hold still. Every one of his nerves seemed a primed receptor for even the most minute of movements. He squirmed under Jackson, rocking his own cock into the mattress as he tried to ride Jackson's.

Jackson held himself still, allowing Reid to wriggle upon him just a bit before he gripped Reid's hips and forced him still against the bed.

In frustration Reid groaned and closed his left fist around the soft fabric of his pillow. He squeezed the material tight, relishing the comparably small and short-lived release of tension.

“I love to stoke your body,” said Jackson as he eased himself out. “To tease it,” he whispered and slowly pushed back in, “until all you recognize is where our bodies connect.” Using his knees and thighs he spread Reid's legs wider. “Until all you can do is whimper and moan.”

Far too anxious for Jackson's affections, Reid did not dare resist as the muscles of his legs were stretched wider. He settled his forehead on his right forearm, let the doctor's husky voice wash over him, and tried to slow his breathing. Reid knew Jackson had the knowledge and ability to draw him, albeit willing and pleading, far away from his modesty. Jackson was turning him into the spitting image of a rutting youth and, had he not been in such a heated pursuit of his own pleasure, he might have admonished Jackson for it. 

Jackson braced himself, using Reid's undamaged shoulder and a hip, then delivered ten hard, full thrusts, making the bed rattle and filling Reid's bedroom with the sound of his flesh slapping against Reid's backside.

The inspector came alive beneath him. He gasped, whimpered, and lifted his buttocks to meet Jackson's movements. His body tensed, muscles hard and legs trembling, as he struggled to hold onto the ecstasy Jackson delivered with each thrust.

“No,” he mewled when Jackson stopped moving. Then he grunted and again tried to draw out his own pleasure by working himself on the doctor's cock.

Jackson chuckled. Again he gripped Reid's hips, pulling them back until the inspector's buttocks were pressed tight against him. He wrapped an arm around Reid's waist to prevent him from sinking back to the mattress. Then Jackson tenderly nuzzled his back as if to placate his frustration.

Reid hummed, winded. He wondered how much longer Jackson would edge him along the path to his completion. Fulfillment seemed so far away and his loins were beginning to ache. “You torment me.”

“Shhh, Edmund,” said Jackson as he placed a series of kisses along the inspector's shoulders, caressing and licking his lover's warm flesh. “Tell me what you need.” He bounced his hips with far too shallow thrusts.

“I would have you finish what you've started, Homer.”

“You're such an impatient man, Edmund.” Jackson resumed the longer thrusts. “You gotta slow down, learn to appreciate...” he thrust hard, making Reid moan, then pulled out slowly. “…the finer things…” another hard thrust, again Reid moaned. “…in life.” He gave Reid a third strong thrust, to which the inspector emitted a broken whimper, then resumed his drawn out, languid movements.

Reid tried to keep himself stabilized on his knees as chills rushed over his skin, then faded. His groin muscles quivered. The slow thrusts were just enough to give him hints of pleasure. He could not help but moan, though Jackson's movements were too slow to bring him to completion and his cock hung untouched.

Before he had been able to achieve some added gratification from the friction of his cock rubbing against the bed clothes. Now, on his knees, it swung free and unattended, heavy and engorged, between his thighs. Heat collected there and he knew without looking his cock would be swollen and reddish. The slightest of touches to the head, ridge, or shaft kindled his passion, and he found himself longing to rut against the bed again. He gasped when Jackson's hand slid down his hip, smoothed over and up the bulk of his thigh, into the short hair between his legs, and beyond to feather over Reid's testicles. 

The doctor’s thumb curled firmly around the base of Reid’s cock, pulling the shaft down and back as he ensured he was seated well inside Reid, then stilled. “Mmm,” he hummed, and ran his other hand gently down Reid's flank before he kneaded the muscle of Reid's buttocks. Then he took hold of Reid's shaft, setting a tight grip around the hardened length.

Jackson's snug hold on his cock sent a wave of pleasure rolling through Reid, but, when he tried to roll his hips to stroke himself in the doctor's hand, Jackson’s fist tightened around his shaft and held him in place. Again Reid tried to roll his hips and, again, Jackson's fist refused to grant him leeway. Reid quickly found the doctor had seized his cock as a measure of command and control, not of pure pleasure. He could not move more than an inch forward or back, left or right, up or down. He was stuck. Stuck on his knees, at Jackson's mercy, for the doctor possessed him both in front and behind. He groaned and dropped his forehead to his right forearm in frustration.

Jackson chuckled and pulled himself off Reid's back, still gripping the inspector's cock.

Reid felt the disconnect, felt the warmth of the doctor's chest leave his back, and looked over his shoulder at Jackson. The doctor knelt behind him, back straight, looking smug.

“C'mere,” Jackson whispered, and motioned for Reid to push off the bed. “On your knees with me.” He tugged on the inspector's cock, pulling Reid’s body toward him, and hummed in appreciation when he slipped further inside the inspector.

Reid grunted, his stomach muscles flinching as his body was rocked back on Jackson's cock. He gaped when his prostate was brushed, but that the doctor had manhandled him made him gasp. No one had ever physically challenged him in bed before. The idea that Jackson would be physically dominant, that he might so lust after his lover as to employ brute strength to manipulate Reid's body, made the inspector moan. His cock twitched, twice, in Jackson's fist.

“Oh,” Jackson said, sounding surprised. Then, as if he had reached an epiphany, “Ohhh.” He reaffirmed his grip on Reid's cock. “Liked that, did you, Edmund?” His impish nature had returned. “Like me pulling you onto my cock?”

Reid whimpered, this time at Jackson's vulgarity, and felt a flush creep over his skin. Surprised and embarrassed by his obvious and wanton reaction to being manhandled, he dared not look at Jackson, dared not answer him for fear his voice might crack with the weight of his passion. Instead he closed his eyes, tried to find his dignity, and prayed Jackson would not ostracize him for his inadequacies.

Jackson caressed Reid's back. “Forget getting up on your knees, for a moment, Inspector. Let's experiment with this new found knowledge.”

Reid heard the amusement, the delight, in Jackson's voice, and had just started to contemplate the significance when Jackson took hold of his hip. The doctor shoved his body forward toward the head of the bed. Then, with one hand on Reid's hip and the other on the base of his cock, Jackson yanked the inspector backward again. Intense pleasure coursed through Reid. He cried out, trying to roll into Jackson's hips as the doctor fully sheathed himself, but the strong hands between his legs and on his hip prevented him from seeking his completion. His cock pulsed in the tight warmth of Jackson's hand and he groaned.

“Hot damn, Edmund…” whispered Jackson, his voice shaky, and Reid felt the doctor's cock twitch within him. “Oh, don't move, Edmund, not one muscle. Don't move. It'll be done if you move.” Jackson drew in several deep, calming breaths, taking the time to slowly exhale each, and withdrew his hand from Reid's hip to rest on the inspector's back.

“Lost your composure, Homer?” Reid could not help but chuckle as the tables momentarily reversed and Jackson's completion seemed to fall upon his mercy.

Jackson's body jerked and he pulled halfway out of Reid. “Damnit, Edmund, don't laugh. That's moving on the inside.” He took another deep breath to steady himself. “Besides, you're far from immune. You've got to be the most responsive person I've ever had the pleasure of.” He mercilessly pumped Reid's cock, vigorously sweeping his fist over the ridge and head.

Reid tensed, cried out in pleasure, and thrust forward into Jackson's fist, causing the doctor's cock to slip the rest of the way out. Before he could develop any rhythm, however, Jackson abandoned his head and shaft, once again taking hold of the base of his cock. The doctor’s other hand encircled the base of his testicles. Jackson squeezed his cock and pulled at his balls, forceful enough to still Reid and delay any climax. The inspector squirmed. “No,” he groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head sag toward the bed as he acquiesced in his submission.

“Don't hear you laughing now, do I, Edmund?”

Reid reached down and traced his thick fingers over Jackson's powerful hands. The pressure between his legs was both stifling and invigorating. The doctor did not give him an inch of liberty. It made him tremble and his cock tingled with sensitivity. “Please,” he moaned, chest shuddering as he caressed Jackson's hands. “I am at your mercy, Homer, I have no impressions otherwise. I beg of you to end this sweet torture. Remember your solemn oath, Doctor, for I swear you mean to prolong my agony.”

The vice of Jackson's hands eased. His breathing had evened out and he seemed sufficiently removed from the precipice of his climax. “Oh, Ed,” he sighed dramatically. “Prolong, yes. But, agony?” He batted away Reid's hand, released the inspector's testicles, and feathered his fingertips along the shaft. “If it were agonizing for you I don't think your cock would be so hard.” Leaning down he softly kissed Reid's lower back. Then, straightening, he delivered a quick, sharp smack to the inspector's left buttock.

Reid was not prepared for the slap or the sting that followed. It was not at all pleasant. He hissed and peered, bewildered, over his shoulder at Jackson with one eyebrow cocked. “Whatever for?”

Jackson frowned. “Sorry,” he said, looking contrite, and gently rubbed the reddening skin of Reid's backside. “I didn't know if maybe you'd enjoy it a little.”

Reid looked away, deflating as his mind tried to wonder into unpleasant memories. “I've had enough of pain, I believe,” he mumbled.

“I understand.” Jackson pointed to the headboard. “To the wall with you.” He encouraged Reid by patting his right buttock, careful not to strike hard enough to sting.

Reid nodded, forced his mind to return to the present, and pushed himself to his knees. He shuffled forward on the mattress, Jackson following directly behind, until his chest was a foot or so away from the wooden headboard and the wall beyond. The heat of Jackson's body radiated against his back as the doctor closed the distance between them. Then he felt the length of Jackson's erection and the tickle of thicker hair against the curve of his buttocks. 

The doctor's fingers curled around Reid's right wrist and elbow. He lifted the inspector's arm, sweeping it up and setting Reid's palm against the wall above the headboard. “Leave it right there,” he whispered into the inspector’s right ear. When the inspector nodded, a curious look upon his face, Jackson let go and took hold of Reid's left arm in the same manner.

Reid scarcely had time to wonder if Jackson remembered his left arm would not move the same as his right before the doctor enthusiastically lifted it. “Hom—” he blurted, trying to warn Jackson, but was cut off when his arm was lifted too high, the angle becoming too sharp, and pain exploded from the damaged and scarred tissue in his shoulder and chest. The pain shot up his neck, down his arm, and radiated across his chest. Reid cried out, grimacing as he instinctively ducked to his right to relieve the pressure. He dropped his right hand from the wall to the headboard and, in his agony, he gripped the decorative wood with such ferocity that a crack was heard.

Jackson immediately lowered Reid's arm to his side. “Jesus,” he whispered, sounding stunned. “Jesus, Edmund, I forgot.”

Reid emitted a groaning, guttural noise. The sinews in his jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth. He closed his eyes, teary from the cruel surprise, and rested his forehead upon the back of his right hand, leaving his left arm to dangle limply by his side. After a prolonged minute, the bolts of stabbing pain fizzled into crackling arcs, then to needling pin pricks. Reid rejoiced as it dissipated. He eased his grip on the headboard as the sharp pain dissolved into a deep seated, nauseating, throbbing ache. The acrid taste of bile bubbled in his throat and he swallowed against the unpleasantness. Perspiration accumulated on his upper lip. He quickly wiped it away on his right forearm, then rested his head again as he caught his breath.

“I’m sorry, baby.” The doctor's muscular arms slipped around his waist. Jackson hugged him gently, kissing along his shoulders before nuzzling the nape of his neck. “I'm so sorry. It's never my intention to cause you unbearable pain.”

“I know,” said Reid, his voice broken. He held his left side unnaturally still, knowing with any movement he ran the risk of reigniting the pain. “I just…” Still feeling nauseated, he swallowed again before continuing. “…and require a moment to collect myself, please.”

Jackson answered with a kiss, letting his beard play softly on Reid's skin, then his fingers slid over the inspector's torso. Patiently they outlined each curve of flesh, caressing up his stomach and along Reid's ribs to his pectoral muscles. There the doctor began to massage. He worked along his left chest, neck, shoulder, and arm. Shallow rubbing at first, then deeper in the areas he knew tended to hurt Reid more.

The doctor had never shied from his scars. Reid drew in a deep breath as Jackson's kneading penetrated the shell of hardened tissue, perceiving exactly where pressure should be applied and where it should not, and slowly unraveled his discomfort. As the aches and pains subsided the tension his muscles held dissolved and his nausea receded. He rearranged himself, straightening and moving his right hand and forehead to the center of the headboard, content to rest and let Jackson continue. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Don't thank me. I was bullheaded.”

“You're forgiven.”

“It hurts me, to see you in pain. Physically, it hurts me. Right in the center of my chest. Do you understand? I feel it. And knowing I was the cause…” He fell silent, pushing into Reid's chest with the flat of one hand hard enough to make the inspector moan. “Let me make it up to you.”

Reid sighed. He was tired. The jolt of intense pain had laid waste to his erotic inclinations, leaving his body feeling sluggish and heavy. He opened his eyes, peered down at himself, and found his erection flagged. The once proud member drooped between his thighs, half-sized in length and girth. There was no heat, no undeniable pressure, and its reddish color had faded. “I'm… I don't think I have it in me, Homer,” he said, disheartened. He felt the heat of embarrassment flush across his face and neck, and prayed Jackson would not draw attention to his shame. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jackson study his face. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, willing some invisible shield into place to hide him from the doctor's perceptive gaze. 

Jackson's body pressed against his, the doctor's front to his back, and Reid felt Jackson's erection had not faded. One of the doctor's hands meandered down Reid's chest, over his stomach, through his pubic hair, and wrapped around his soft cock. The inspector jerked, his body rocking backwards into Jackson's as if to escape his humiliation. Jackson’s body held firm, his muscular physique absorbing and swaying with the press of Reid's larger frame, but not giving way. 

“You mean because of this, Edmund?” Jackson breathed in his ear. “Because you've gone soft?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Reid could not find the words to answer. Overwhelming shame that he had been overcome by the weakness of his injury and had lost control of his body in the midst of a sexual encounter, that his manhood had faltered and his virility might be questioned, crashed over him and left him utterly mute and horrified. Again he felt queasy. Doubling his mortification was Jackson's easy grasp, literally and figuratively, on the source of his degradation. No one else could pluck up his vulnerabilities and set them on display with such proficiency. Wordlessly, Reid tightened his grip on the headboard. His mind churned for a way to escape the indignity, but his emotions overpowered his logic and left him simply with a notion to flee. He made to push off the woodwork and out of Jackson's embrace, his left arm still hanging uselessly by his side.

“Whoa, whoa Edmund,” Jackson soothed Reid, curling his other arm around Reid's side. He embraced the inspector, pressing his arm securely against the inspector's chest to prevent him from pulling free. “Whoa. Just wait a second, will you?”

Reid stilled, feeling the bulk of Jackson's bicep hard against him, but he would not, could not, bring himself to look at the doctor. He hung his head and closed his eyes.

Jackson kissed his shoulder. “You're thinking too much. Again. I can just about hear all those magnificent gears turning inside that head of yours, but, and I promise this, you're the only one here who’s worried about this,” and he ran his thumb over the shaft of Reid's flaccid penis.

Reid’s attention was instantly diverted to his cock and he gasped, but did not move or open his eyes.

Ever so gently Jackson stroked Reid's shaft with his thumb. “You don't see me runnin' off, do you? So, stay with me. Stay with me, and give me the chance to make this right,” he whispered against the tender skin of the inspector's neck.

The doctor's sultry voice mirrored the slow, smooth flow of sugary syrup and Reid felt his cock stir in Jackson's hand.  
`  
“Open your eyes. Watch me. Watch me touch you.”

Reid hesitated, still fighting his embarrassment, then opened his eyes. He saw his limp cock resting in Jackson's warm, tan palm. As he watched Jackson carefully ran the pad of his thumb back and forth over the ridge. A spark of pleasure shot down the shaft. Reid’s mouth dropped open and his cock twitched under the doctor's touch. 

“Your cock moved, Edmund. You liked that. Want me to keep going?”

Reid’s attention was riveted on his cock and Jackson's agile fingers. It was a touch so intimate it sent chills over his skin and he found he held his breath in anticipation of what Jackson might do next. He managed a nod. “Please,” he whispered.

“I’ve got you, baby” said Jackson. He kissed Reid's hairline, letting his hot breath flutter against Reid’s skin as he encircled Reid’s shaft with his fingers again. “How could I say no to that handsome face? To that jawline,” he said, pressing his erection against Reid's buttocks, “and those gorgeous blue eyes?”

Reid felt the heat of Jackson's breath and the hardness of his cock against him, but his attention was given to the doctor’s words. Such physical compliments directed toward him were a rarity. He did not know how to receive them or, for that matter, the etiquette of a proper response. The warmth of a blush stole over his cheeks. Blinking rapidly, he opened and closed his mouth several times as he fumbled for a reply. Jackson chuckled and his chest vibrated against Reid’s back. Reid recognized, then, it was his reaction that amused his lover and abandoned trying to formulate a reply.

Jackson kissed Reid just below his ear. Then, ever so slowly, he pushed his hand up and over Reid’s ridge to the head. Jackson applied pressure to the spongy tip, then slid his hand back down over the ridge to the shaft. Again, he slid his hand up and back down. And a third time. Then he gripped the shaft and pulsated his fist around the column. “Feel good?”

“Yes,” said Reid, so quiet he barely heard himself. He took a deep breath as heat returned to his groin. His cock grew heavier, lengthening and thickening in Jackson's hand. Though a bit smaller than his own, the doctor's hand felt strong. His touch was more coarse, more sure, and more assertive than Emily's had ever been. Reid wondered if this was because of the doctor's personality and experience, or if Jackson innately understood how to manipulate his body because it was more similar to his own.

“Look how your cock grows for me.” Jackson lightly twisted his fist over the head.

Reid moaned. An odd sensation crept over him, almost as if he were outside his body. As if he were simultaneously disconnected from the scene before him, watching one man fondle another's cock, and yet totally immersed, feeling everything all at once. His cock was so sensitive from previous stimulation that the most tender of touches started to make him ache.

Jackson abruptly began to pump the length of Reid's cock, a movement which emitted a quiet slapping sound.

Reid gasped, the muscles in his lower abdomen, thighs, and buttocks tensing. Pressure gathered between his legs as he watched Jackson work him. He grasped at Jackson's arm that lay across his chest, desperate to feel more of the doctor's body against his, and instinctively tried to press himself into Jackson's hand. As soon as he matched the rhythm, the doctor released him. Reid groaned. His hands tightened on the headboard and Jackson’s arm. Helplessly, his hips undulated after Jackson's hand.

“There we go,” Jackson praised as Reid groaned. He pressed his palm into the trimmed curls at the base of Reid's cock, stilling Reid's hips, flattening the hair, and exposing the full length of the inspector's member. “Now, will you just look at that.” He shook the base and Reid's cock bobbed to and fro.

Reid caught his breath and watched his cock, fully hard and swollen, waggle unattended in the air in front of Jackson's hand. Its reddish tone had returned. The skin was tight.

“It's my privilege, but any doctor would take pleasure in examining you, Edmund.” The doctor took hold of the base of Reid's cock. He squeezed the shaft, pulling his fist up the stiffened column, then lifted the tip for inspection. A bead of clear liquid trickled out over the swollen head, over the ridge, and onto Jackson's forefinger.

Reid drew a shuddered breath at the site of his own leaking cock. He whimpered. 

Jackson released Reid's cock and slipped his hand low enough to flick a fingertip over his scrotum. 

Reid gasped. His testicles withdrew. He rocked his pelvis back into Jackson's body.

“And so responsive,” Jackson hummed. “Honestly. It makes me want to play with you, tease you, all day. That and this beautiful cock of yours. In fact…” He pushed against the inside of Reid's thighs. “C'mon, now, open wide. Let me see all of you.”

Reid could not help but obey, if only Jackson would continue to touch him. He fulfilled the instruction, sinking a few inches lower toward the mattress as he spread his knees and thighs until modesty became an afterthought and his genitalia hung free and exposed.

“Mmm, yes. There you are.” Jackson's hand slipped down below Reid's cock. He palmed the inspector's scrotum, gently pulling his testicles forward into view and rolling them in the fleshy sack.

“Ohh,” Reid moaned. He leaned back into Jackson, letting his head fall against the doctor's shoulder.

“So handsome,” Jackson whispered, taking some of Reid's weight. He nibbled at Reid's throat, then soothingly kissed the tender flesh as he tweaked the inspector's nipple with his other hand. “Thank you for letting me see you…touch you. I love that I can make you moan. Now I want to make you squirm.”

Reid straightened as he felt Jackson move away toward the nightstand next to the bed. The inspector's left arm still hung rather limply at his side. Carefully, Reid tested his range of motion by rolling the shoulder. When he did not immediately feel extreme discomfort, he cautiously lifted his left hand and set it on the headboard. The old injury was sore, no doubt, but he left his hand in place and was pleasantly surprised to find pain did not grow. 

While Jackson rummaged around in a drawer, Reid looked down at himself and found the head of his cock had taken on a more purplish hue. It was shiny with precum and taut skin. He swore he felt his own heartbeat throb through its length. Lust boiled within him. Almost of their own accord his hips rolled, forcing his cock to prod the air, and suddenly he imagined Jackson's tongue sweeping over the head. Or maybe the doctor's lips cocooning the head in hot, wet heat. Reid hummed in appreciation of the image. Again he rolled his hips, tilting them back and thrusting forward quicker this time, the muscles of his buttocks flexing. In his mind his cock slipped over Jackson's flat tongue into his mouth. His cock jerked. Reid closed his eyes and moaned. He drew a shuddered breath, his mouth falling open as he rotated his hips backward, pushing his buttocks out in preparation for another forward thrust.

“That might be the most erotic thing I've ever seen,” said Jackson.

Reid opened his eyes and looked at Jackson. 

The doctor stood beside the bed gaping at Reid, his eyes dark and his stare impassioned. As the inspector watched, Jackson's gaze moved from his thighs to his buttocks. Then forward, over his hips to his cock. It was a meticulous inspection. Jackson slowly raised his gaze until, finally, he looked Reid in the eye.

Suddenly Reid felt self-conscious. Sheepish. He was so wanton, so aching for release that he had just humped nothing at all, had simply swung his swollen cock through the air unreservedly. His cheeks burned with his embarrassment as he relaxed his stance under Jackson's ardent gaze.

“What were you thinking about?” asked Jackson.

Reid broke eye contact, taking a moment to collect himself. He found himself taking in Jackson's lean, muscular form much in the same way the doctor had studied his. Jackson's cock, rigid and proud, stood out before him. The lines of his hips ran into the flat, hard plain of his stomach. His defined chest, powerful and naturally tanned, was lightly coated with hair and just a shade lighter than his forearms. The swell of his biceps fed into the curve of his shoulders, smoothing out and up into the sensuous column of his neck.

“You,” Reid managed when his gaze reached Jackson's eyes again. 

The doctor parted his lips as if he were going to speak, but his breath hitched and he said nothing. 

In that moment Reid discovered the pleasure of teasing his lover, of stealing his breath and watching the lust grow in his eyes. He felt the fine power he held over Jackson and he was not ready to let it go. 

Jackson had enraptured him, held him in a state of near perpetual debauchery, until he was left pleading and willingly attempted to exploit his own body for fulfillment. Now Jackson was speechless. It was time to give the doctor a taste of his own medicine.

Ever so slowly Reid drew his hips back, pushing his buttocks out as he stared at Jackson. Then, as he moved forward, gradually pushing his hardened length out in front of him, he said, “I was thinking how it would feel to slide myself over your tongue.” He flexed his buttocks, stomach, chest, and arms, trying his best to ignore a stab of pain from his left shoulder.

Jackson's gaze never left Reid's body. The small jar he'd procured from the nightstand slipped from his grasp and thumped to the floor.

Jackson's cock twitched. The inspector could not help but smile. What joy he'd found in turning the teasing tables. The obscenity of it, how far he was from his typically strong sense of decorum, never occurred to him. He was caught up in the moment. He moaned, trying his best to simulate the noise he thought he made when Jackson pleasured him, and rolled his hips through several shallow thrusts. “Your lips,” he murmured, “around my… cock. Your mouth, so hot.”

The image of Jackson's mouth around him sprung into his mind again and his need surged. Again, he could almost feel the heat on his cock as he thrust forward into nothing. Try as he might, he could not banish the imagery. Instead, his imagination added a sucking noise and he realized he had been careless. He had gone too far, he knew, in his attempt to bait Jackson, and found himself quickly lost in his own lust once more. While seeking to undo Jackson he had undone himself. He closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall to the back of his right hand, and tried to push back his urges, but his need would not be dismissed or delayed any longer. His body ached. “Please,” he faltered and whined, his hips swaying back and forward. “No more teasing, Homer.” As Reid dropped his left hand from the headboard, bringing his fingers to graze the shaft of his cock, he felt the bed dip with Jackson's weight. 

Jackson pressed the length of his torso to Reid's back. “I could never say no to you,” he soothed, resting his chin on the inspector's right shoulder and hugging Reid around his midsection. The doctor took hold of Reid's left wrist and eased the hand away from his cock. “I'll take care of that.” Taking great care, he lifted the inspector's left hand and placed it back on the headboard. “Any discomfort?” he asked, tilting his head to watch Reid's reaction.

“No,” Reid lied, worrying his lower lip. His left shoulder ached, but he felt it was nothing he could not endure. He was more anxious to continue their coupling than he was to tend to the old injury. Jackson's perceptive gaze lingered, though, and Reid turned his face away to escape the scrutiny.

“Let me know if it becomes too much,” said Jackson. Then he disentangled himself from the inspector and Reid heard the sound of the jar opening.

Then Jackson's fingers were stroking his buttocks. Reid straightened and closed his eyes, concentrating on the doctor's touch. Jackson's hand was warm as he kneaded and lifted Reid's left cheek. Reid could not help but gasp and tense when something cool contacted his anus. He knew it was the Wonder Jelly, the magical slippery substance from America Jackson had managed to find even though it had yet to truly break into European markets. They had used the last of one jar earlier. The doctor must have opened a second.

“Shhhh,” said Jackson, “relax.” He nuzzled Reid's neck and rubbed the gooey substance into the inspector's skin. His fingers moved in circles, up and down, and back and forth over the puckered skin. Releasing Reid's buttocks, Jackson moved closer and reached around to take hold of Reid's cock. He stroked it once, then again. “Are you ready?” he whispered.

Reid looked down at the doctor's hand on his cock and nodded.

“I'll go just as slow as before.”

“Is it necessary to go through this process again?”

“Since this is your first stint at this sort of thing, it’s better not to risk it. You’re already going to be sore.”

Again Reid nodded. He knew the pleasure in store for him, but anxiety rose within. His whole life the world had demanded he acknowledge the apparent wrongness of this loving act. Though he fought against the grip bigotry held on his mind, he could not help its niggling intrusion at times. He shook his head to rid himself of the negative, unloving thoughts.

Jackson stopped moving. “You want me to stop?”

“No, Homer,” Reid whispered over his shoulder. “Please do go on.”

“Don't feel like you have to do this because of me.”

“I assure you, I do not. Please, Homer, for the love of God, continue,” Reid entreated his lover.

Jackson smirked. “Your call.” And with that he slipped one finger, up to the first knuckle, into Reid.

Reid gasped, his body snapping straight against Jackson's as he sucked in a deep breath. The intrusion left him with a mild burning sensation. He tried his best not to tense, but he felt himself clamping down on Jackson.

“Whoa, easy, Edmund.” Jackson cooed, as if he were calming an agitated stallion in the Wild West. He inched his hand up and down Reid's cock. “Whoa. This should be easier than last time. Try and relax your muscles, just like you did before.”

Reid drew in deep breaths through his nose, slowly expelling the air through his mouth, and concentrated on relaxing. He felt the tight ring of muscle flutter and loosen around Jackson's finger.

Jackson began to move his finger then. First out, then back in to the first knuckle, in slow synchronization with his hand on Reid's cock. “Alright?”

Reid nodded. He lowered his head and watched Jackson's hand. When the hand moved up his shaft, Jackson's finger pushed inside. Every few strokes the doctor brushed over the ridge and head of his cock. On those strokes he would roll his finger inside Reid.

“I'm gonna go deeper,” said Jackson.

As Reid watched, Jackson's palm smoothed over the head of his cock. Simultaneously, the doctor pushed his slicked finger further inside Reid. Again the inspector gasped and strove to keep his body loose, but found it difficult with the stimulation, Jackson's breath on his ear, and Jackson's own cock rubbing against his thigh. When the doctor rolled his finger, Reid moaned quietly.

“That's it, baby,” Jackson whispered against his ear.

Reid heard the lust in his voice.

“I'm gonna add another finger now.”

Jackson slipped his finger out and, when pressure return to Reid's entrance, it was accompanied by another glob of cool lubricant. The doctor reached down to fondle Reid's testicles, then began stroking the shaft again.

“Here we go…”

The inspector knew the intrusion would be double the width as before and he tried to prepare himself for the initial discomfort. Gradually the pressure against his anus increased until first one, then the second fingertip slipped inside. “My...” he blurted, a bit stunned by the stretch of Jackson's fingers. He could not stop his hips from twitching.

“Shhh, Edmund. You're doing so well.” The doctor stilled his fingers, allowing Reid's fluttering muscles to adjust before pushing in deeper. His other hand slowly pumped the inspector's cock.

Reid breathed deeper, his grip on the headboard tightening. Despite the unusual sensation in his arse, every motion of the doctor's hand over his erection sent a wave of pleasure through his loins. He wanted to thrust into Jackson's fist, but held himself back for the stretch of Jackson's fingers.

As soon as he had acclimated, Jackson pushed his two fingers further inside. Again he moved his fingers in and out, in and out, in time with his hand on Reid's cock. Reid moaned a little louder. When Jackson rolled his fingers, the inspector's hips twitched again.

Jackson eased his fingers out of Reid. “One more, Edmund, and then I think we're ready.”

Reid nodded and steadied himself. A third glob of cool jelly was pressed to his anus, then Jackson began the task of inserting three fingers. As soon as the tips of the doctor's fingers were inside, the burning sensation intensified. Reid felt his flesh stretch tight. He grimaced and grunted, easing his hips toward the headboard to delay the forward progress of Jackson's fingers and provide momentary relief. 

The doctor stilled his hands. “Are you hurting?” he inquired.

“No,” Reid said, turning his head to look at Jackson. “Not pain, exactly. It's just all a bit much. Allow me a moment.”

Jackson nodded, looking concerned, but did not remove either hand from Reid's body. 

A minute passed in which Reid took several deep breaths and closed his eyes as he concentrated on accepting the intrusion and relaxing his body. He tried to force logic on his body, telling himself they had already completed this process once earlier and thus it should not pose any issues now, but his body did not seem interested in his reasoning.

“You know, Edmund,” said Jackson and Reid heard the worry in his voice. “We don't have to –”

“So help me, Jackson, if you try to abandon this endeavor now,” Reid all but snapped between breaths.

Jackson’s eyebrows arched. “You're the boss,” he chuckled.

It occurred to Reid his idle threat might have appeared more menacing had one of Jackson's hands not been grasping his cock and three fingers of the other not been jammed in his arse. He groaned in frustration and was disconcerted at his foolishly callous demeanor in the face of someone who had been so caring toward him. “Forgive me, Homer,” he sighed and shook his head in dismay at his predicament. “Your patience is unmatched, and appreciated, I assure you.” Reid felt a flush cross his cheeks. 

“You're adorable when you blush, did ya know that?” Jackson grazed his teeth over the ridge of muscle between Reid’s neck and shoulder. “It makes me want to…” All at once he began to vigorously pump Reid's cock and opened his mouth wide, sinking his teeth and the sweeping tip of his hot, wet tongue onto the thick muscle at the base of Reid's neck.

Reid moaned. Loudly. He thrust forward into Jackson's hand, into the sweet friction of the firm grip. Then he pulled back in preparation for another forward thrust, only to feel the stretch and fullness of Jackson's three fingers when he impaled himself on the doctor's hand. The longest of Jackson's fingers swept over his prostate, devouring any discomfort in a shock of spine-tingling pleasure. “Good Lord!” he cried as his whole body jerked and he arched back against Jackson.

“Whoa,” said Jackson, loosing his mouth from Reid's flesh. He removed his hand from the inspector's cock in favor of calming caresses to Reid's flank, stomach, and chest. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Reid affirmed, breathless. “Bit of a surprise, I didn't entirely have control over myself.” He eased his grip on the headboard, thankful it had not creaked again.

“I guess that means we're ready,” Jackson said. He nibbled at Reid's throat while he slipped his fingers out, whipping them clean before scooping out another glob of the goo.

Reid groaned. Where he had felt almost too full before, he now felt the ache of emptiness. A moment passed during which he heard the doctor stroking the goo onto his erection. Then the hot column of Jackson's cock slid between his cheeks. 

The mattress shifted. Jackson scooted closer, his bent knees set inside Reid's. His breath, quickened and shallow in anticipation, flittered across the back of the inspector's neck. The smooth, bulbous head of Jackson's cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle between Reid's buttocks. The doctor applied enough pressure to keep his cock in place, but not to enter.

“Ready?” Jackson whispered.

“Yes,” Reid answered in a rush of air. He tightened his grip in the headboard. The inspector heard the mattress adjust as Jackson's weight shifted and the pressure against his anus intensified. Then his body opened for the doctor's. Again his muscles stretched, this time to accommodate the thickness of Jackson's cock, and he felt the heat of the shaft as it inched forward. His muscles fluttered around the penetration. Reid gasped. The breath lodged in his expanded chest. His eyes widened, his mouth hung open, and his body tensed. 

The sensation of Jackson entering him dominated his mind, leaving no resources for any purpose other than feeling what the doctor was doing to him. Finally, Jackson's cock was fully seated within and his whole body was flush against Reid's back. 

“Breath, baby,” Jackson whispered against Reid's ear as he stroked the inspector's flanks. 

Reid forced himself to expel the breath he had been holding and draw in another. He tried to think beyond the signals his body flooded into his brain, tried to recall their earlier coupling, and wondered if he had felt so full then.

Jackson hugged Reid, sliding his muscular arms around the inspector. He caressed his lovers chest, thumbing Reid's nipples before combing through his chest hair and roaming down over his stomach toward his waist. The doctor dotted the back of Reid's neck and his shoulders with sweet, lingering kisses. Finally, Jackson fondled the head of Reid's cock.

“Mmmm,” Reid moaned. His breathing evened out.

Ever so gradually, Jackson pulled out of Reid. After only an inch or so, he pushed back in, having changed the angle of his thrust. His hips pressed into the inspector's buttocks as he fully sheathed himself again and the head of his cock swept over the inspector’s prostate.

The jolt of pleasure made Reid whimper. He closed his eyes and let the feeling overtake him. As soon as it had come it faded, leaving Reid wanting more. He waited for Jackson to move, but the good doctor held fast. Reid did not want to beg. Not again. Instead, he bit his lower lip and summoned his courage. Ever so subtly, he tilted his hips forward, the muscles of his stomach contracting as his cock was pushed out, then bounced a bit as he rocked backward. Another jolt of pleasure washed over him as he sank onto Jackson and somewhere, deep inside him, the head of the doctor's cock massaged his prostate. He mewled.

Jackson hummed. “You feel so good, Edmund,” he said as he ran his fingertips over the tense muscles of Reid's stomach. “Will you do that again?”

Reid nodded and lowered his head, watching his own body as once more he tilted his hips forward and then pushed himself back onto Jackson's cock. “Yes,” he moaned in a broken voice as he pleasured himself using the doctor.

“Yeah, that's it, Edmund. Does my cock feel good?”

“Very much,” Reid panted, rocking forward then back again. 

Jackson allowed him a few uninterrupted strokes. Then, with a hefty dose of amusement in his voice, he said, “You want to do this all by yourself, or would you like my help? Maybe I’ll just sit here and watch you.”

“Please, help me,” Reid whined.

“Alright, baby,” said Jackson, letting his drawl feature heavily. “You hold on to that board and let your American do the work.”

Reid checked his grip on the headboard and repositioned his right arm to take the brunt of any force. He felt Jackson's chest leave his back, but then the doctor's hands slid down over his flanks to his hips.

Jackson's fingers squeezed Reid's flesh as he tightened his grip, his thumbs digging into the meaty curve of the inspector's buttocks. “I'm gonna make you feel so good. Just relax.” Jackson shoved Reid's hips forward.

Confused, Reid opened his mouth to ask about the forceful shove, but in the next instant Jackson pulled him back onto his waiting cock. Reid moaned through the burst of pleasure. Before the sensation dissipated, Jackson pushed him forward and then yanked him back again. For the second time, Jackson was manhandling him. Back and forth the doctor drug him, pulling him onto and pushing him off of his waiting erection. He tried to work his body in time with Jackson’s manipulation, groaning as they moved and the pleasure built into a continuous rolling wave.

Behind him Jackson grunted, then thrust inside Reid. He slipped one arm around the inspector's hips and pulled their bodies snug against each other. Together their hips slowly undulated as Jackson's chest pressed against Reid's back again. They panted, breaths mingling, heartbeats quickened. Jackson leaned into the inspector, forcing his upper body toward the headboard. 

Reid dropped his left hand and relaxed his right arm, allowing his chest to rest against the headboard and his head on the wall above it. The hard surfaces felt cool against his heated skin.

Jackson wrapped his other arm around Reid's waist, slipped his fingers down, and curled them around Reid's erection. He gripped hard enough to stop the inspector from moving.

Reid moaned. He stilled his body at the doctor’s direction. Jackson’s hand was tight around his shaft, insistent. Warm yet firm and pleasurable yet controlling. He could not see Jackson gripping him. His own body blocked his view of Jackson’s hold and as he stared into the wall he willed the doctor to do something, anything, with that hidden hand. That his expectations could not be effected by clues as to the doctor’s intentions only served to heighten his lust. Reid’s chest swelled against the board with his hastened breath.

Jackson waited a moment, gathering his breath, then surged. He grunted and thrust into his lover. His skin slapped against Reid's buttocks as he took off at a fervent pace. Every stroke was well aimed. His other hand pumped the inspector's cock. He dragged his palm over the head, up and down along the shaft, fingered the frenulum, and ran his fist repeatedly over the ridge.

Reid almost choked on his own breath. He turned his head to the side, his flushed cheek squashed against the wallpaper, and cried out in pleasure. Every fiber in his being told him to move, but he did not know whether to thrust forward into Jackson's hand or backward onto Jackson's cock. His body, overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all, jerked and twitched between Jackson, the headboard, and the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried out again. “Oh, God! God!” Relinquishing any control he might have had, he forced his thighs further a part to give Jackson as much access as possible to any part of his body. 

Jackson’s efforts did not diminish. He continued to fuck into Reid, his chest heaving with the effort as beads of perspiration trickled down his body and his hand pumped over Reid’s cock. “S'all for you, baby,” he panted into Reid’s ear between ragged breaths. “All for you.”

Lost to his senses, Reid could barely process Jackson’s words. The pleasure was overwhelming. His breath stuttered. A flush spread down his neck, across chest, and over sides. His scrotum tightened. Loud whimpers streamed from his mouth and he arched his back, pushing his buttocks out to meet Jackson’s thrusts. His muscles hardened and became more defined with his struggle. The strain and contortion belied the refined manner in which he naturally carried his larger frame, but that an outside observer might now behold him as a wanton debauchee was far from his concern. He needed to be closer to the doctor, to feel and connect with as much of Jackson as possible. He threw his left hand behind himself in a fumbling, desperate attempt to grab the doctor. 

Jackson slid his hand down Reid’s arm and threaded his fingers through the inspector's. Using care not to stress Reid’s left shoulder, he drew up their hands and pressed them into the scarred skin over Reid's heart. 

“Don’t…stop…please…Homer!” Reid ground out amidst whimpers. The pressure collected between his thighs, multiplying and spreading. “Please…don’t…sto….” His whole body felt tight, coiled with tension as Jackson pushed him into consecutively higher levels of pleasure until his nervous system was so thoroughly inundated it could not achieve any greater degree of intensity and he was held, frozen and breathless, in a state of pure ecstasy. He trembled.

“I've got you, baby. I’ve got you,” Jackson panted. He pressed his forehead to the inspector's temple. “And you've got me.” Then he lowered his mouth and bit into the thick muscle at the base of Reid's neck.

Reid felt the doctor’s hot mouth clamp over his shoulder, the hard ridges of Jackson’s teeth pressing into his flesh, and his climax rushed over him. He wailed with what little air he still held in his lungs. The force of the orgasm drove every muscle in his body to contract at once. His heart pounded, tendons became prominent beside bulging muscle, and his toes curled. The headboard groaned and cracked as a small piece of the decorative wood snapped off in his right hand. His cock throbbed and pulsated as pressure was released and pulse after pulse squeezed his loins, propelling stream after stream of hot ejaculate from his length into Jackson's unrelenting fist.

The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies uniting. Under them the bed frame complained.

Jackson released Reid’s shoulder and lifted his head, groaning between ragged breaths. His movements became erratic. He thrust and grunted, thrust and grunted, until finally he thrust and held himself inside the inspector. “Oh, God, Edmund!” he called as his hips shook against Reid's buttocks. 

Reid felt the doctor's cock thicken and pulsate. Still caught in his own euphoria, distantly he recognized Jackson had reached his peak.

Jackson continued to stroke Reid’s cock, but slowed his movements and reduced the pressure of his grasp until the stroke was a lethargic, sensuous massage instead of a demanding pump. He hugged the inspector firmly as their cocks pulsated. Then he moaned and laid his cheek on the inspector's shoulder. “For the love of…” he began, but his words disintegrated into panting. Once more he rocked into Reid, groaning low.

Reid yelped as his climax ebbed and then sucked in a sweet, deep breath. “Ngaaahhh…” he groaned, resorting to unintelligible noises since coherent speech was still out of his mind’s reach. The tension his body held waned. “Guhhhnnn…” His back slackened, shoulders sagged, and his overtaxed muscles began to quiver. He closed his eyes and swayed backward into Jackson, but the doctor’s comforting weight held him pinned. His mind remained pleasantly void and he felt almost as though he were floating. His nervous system was half consumed with residual pleasure and half numb from the intense orgasm. Only his arse and cock seemed immune to the phenomenon, and both were growing hypersensitive. He felt Jackson stir behind him.

Jackson eased his softening member out of Reid with a quiet, sad sigh. 

Reid hissed as the doctor pulled out, feeling sore and some burning, but forced himself not to jerk away. He recognized movement was the quickest way to heighten his discomfort and destroy the remainder of the pleasure humming through his body, and he was not yet ready to depart from the intoxicating bliss. With a sigh he held still and tried to hold onto the lingering pleasure for as long as possible. 

Then Jackson squeezed his fist around the base of the inspector's cock, preventing it from softening any further.

“Ugh,’ Reid grunted, giving it his all to keep his body from lurching. He opened his eyes and peered sideways at his lover. “Wha –”

“May I?” Jackson canted his head on Reid’s shoulder and asked with a cherubic face.

**Author's Note:**

> May he what, you ask? Sorry, lads 'n lasses. My brain is too tired to continue. Stay tuned for Chapter 2.


End file.
